Four Ways
by allyaustin
Summary: Four. Four ways. That's all he really needs to tell her he loves her. And he's just hoping that somehow she feels the same.


**Summary: Four. Four ways. That's all he really needs to tell her he loves her. And he's just hoping that somehow she feels the same.**

**A/N: I love this idea so much. It's really fluffy for once.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. In a different language.**

He smiles. She's never looked more beautiful to him. Her face shows no exact emotion. No kind of complexity. It's just simple. She looks _calm_.

You could always leave it up to her to leave him breathless. Sometimes even leaving him to having the inability to think straight or speak.

They're at his house. She had offered to help him with his French and obviously he would've been a fool to not oblige with her request.

She focuses intently on the paper beneath her. She can't help but laugh at how incapable he is a such an easy thing. Well maybe it's not _his_ easy but it's _her_ easy.

She tilts her head as her chin lays upon her hand. _Elle n'a pas besoin d'utiliser effort pour être belle_. She's evidently so occupied that she doesn't hear him when he says it.

She feels maybe she's imagining it but then she hears it again. _Elle n'a pas besoin d'utiliser effort pour être belle._

Her mind goes blank as she feels his hand tilt her chin upwards. His finger then gradually traces the outline of her cheek.

She feels a little nervous. Although this is nothing new. She's still not used to this feeling he gives her. How he makes her feel is still something she's coping with and she means that in the best way possible.

He says something again. _Princesse_. But it's something new and it makes her smile.

Her gaze faces his straightly with such intensity. No words are spoken but seemingly that doesn't matter.

He mouths something and it takes her a few seconds before it registers completely.

"What?" She asks not out of interest but out of disbelief.

He chuckles for a moment before nearing in towards his friend and placing the lightest kiss onto her lips.

Her heart flutters. The kiss is slow but deep. It's meaningful.

_Je t'aime, chérie. _He whispers almost inaudibly against her lips.

She giggles. Maybe he didn't suck, _after all_.

* * *

**2. In A Song.**

She's not sure what happened but here she is cradled in his arms. She's crying. She has been ever since she's arrived.

She just allows the tears to fall. She's tired of living up to what she can't be. She's tired of beating herself up about nothing.

She doesn't want to blame him. He _is_ her safe haven. He saves her from herself when she feels hopeless or lost. Or when she's in the most drastic situations.

She had another nightmare and she's not sure when they'll end. He kisses her face repeatedly to salter her crying down. It helps a little.

Sometimes she's not even sure why she does these things to herself but she just doesn't want to be the person that holds him back.

She hates that they see her as **something** that's going to break him but she's _not_ that. She's so much better than that.

She knew that them finding out would have backlash but this? _This_. She wasn't aware it'd even go this far.

She buries her face deeper into the crook of his neck and he affectionately allows his nose to nuzzle against her soft hair.

She grins a little because it tickles just a bit but it soon fades. He notices when he sees her expression go solemn once more.

"**It's okay**." He murmurs into her hair.

He hates this so much. Seeing her broken down only tears him apart inside.

He'll never understand why they do what they do. He could only wish he knew.

Lately, she has began to distance herself from her problems although she knows it isn't right and he knows this is only beginning.

But he also knows that they'll get through it, too.

**Because they are better together.**

"I will always stay by_ your side_ forever." _I love you. _She hears him sing into her ear suddenly.

She nods because she understands.

* * *

**3. Through a scavenger hunt.**

She sighs happily as she stops at the last clue.

A card is placed upon the front counter. Ally. It reads and it takes a second but eventually she gladly opens it.

The instructions are specific.

_Wait. _That's all it says. So that's just what she does. For how long, she's not sure but she continues to wait.

And wait. Wait and wait until it seems like she can't anymore.

Okay, so maybe she's over-exaggerating since it's only been merely five minutes and practically barely even that.

She's about to mentally curse herself for being so impatient when she feels someone engulf their strong hands around her body.

Their hands cover her eyes and the biggest smile spreads across the brunette's face.

"Guess who?" The unknown bystander voices softly.

She's about to scoff when she decides it's better to just play along.

"Oh, who ever could you possibly be!" She squeals almost and has to stop herself from laughing.

She hears Austin chortle a little too.

"Maybe, your really attractiv- nope wait your _crazy sexy_ and beyond amazing boyfriend?"

She finally turns around after what feels like minutes and punches his elbow in an act of playfulness.

"Ouch." He whines. "That hurt."

She can't help but grin uncontrollably at his cute attempt of making a 'pouting' expression.

"You have to pay for hurting me." He begins. "That was not nice at all, Ally. I am offended." He mocks.

She snorts and shakes her head.

"Are you testing me?" He arches an amused eyebrow and she nods.

He rolls his eyes. "You're so damn lucky, I love you."

She kisses him.

* * *

**4. In** t**he best way he knows possible.**

She watches as the blonde moves frantically about the kitchen.

She presumes he doesn't know she's here since he's already occupied.

He finally turns his body from the counter as he sets the food (she's going to assume that he made) onto the plate.

He's a little startled when he sees his companion in front of him. He was still sure she was asleep upstairs but apparently she had awoken from her slumber.

He smiles warmly at her and she smiles back.

She moves from her position against the wall to sit at the table just in time for him to place the plate in front of her.

"If you focus enough, there's a special message." He tells her as he takes a seat beside her at the table.

She looks almost bemused for a second before it hits her like a ton of bricks.

There made out of of pancakes are the letters simply spelling out the message. _I love you._

She lifts her head up to meet his face and she catches him staring at her like she's the only _thing_ that matters. Like she's the world and her heart drops. Not from pain but from realization.

His eyebrows quirk nervously but before he can stop himself he let's the words slip out.

"I'm in love with you." He says with as much confidence as he can withdrawal. "I'm in **love** with _you_, Ally." He repeats because even he needs to hear it again.

Her lip quivers slightly before her mouth tilts up and she mouths something. _Come here._

So he does and she kisses his lips ever so gently before whispering. "I'm in _love_ with **you too**, Austin." She breathes out.

His eyes widen almost immediately. "Y-you do?" He pulls away so he can see her face completely.

She nods.

Before she can even blink, he's jumping around screaming 'she loves me!' She's not even sure he knows who he's screaming to but she finds it cute.

After a few more moments of shouting, he calms down before stopping in his tracks and smiling widely at the brunette.

She then stands up as well and walks toward him. Her hands enclosing his neck and his hands doing the same to her waist.

He softly crashes his lips onto her and the kiss is eliciting something and they both know exactly what.

When they pull apart, they're breathing hard as their foreheads lay solely on each other's.

"You love me." He finally says and she smiles.

"I love you." She repeats and she means it.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Reviews, maybe?**


End file.
